


I lost my phone number, can I have yours instead?

by versti_fantur



Series: You look so pretty and I love this view [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, awful pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: Glanni is the king of bad pickup lines. Until Íþró challenges his crown.
Relationships: Glanni Glæpur/Íþróttaálfurinn
Series: You look so pretty and I love this view [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I lost my phone number, can I have yours instead?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've sunk to a whole new low

“I think you’re suffering from a lack of vitamin _me_ ,” Glanni whispered in to Íþróttaálfurinn’s ear as he sauntered out into the street, and linked their arms together. Íþróttaálfurinn, who had just finished his daily morning patrol around the city and was on his way to the children’s exercise class he would lead, frowned, turning towards Glanni.

“Actually I always eat correctly so I don’t have any deficiencies.” He looked Glanni up and down, “I’d say you’re more at risk of them than I am. Are you sure you’ve not got scurvy yet?”

“Ugh, why do I even bother? Especially if you’re just going to insult me,” Glanni rolled his eyes, slipping his arm out from Íþróttaálfurinn’s and storming off. “And for your information, _no_ I don’t have scurvy, I _always_ have lemon in my cocktails,” he yelled over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowds.

“That’s not adequate nutrition!” Íþróttaálfurinn called back, but Glanni was already gone. Sighing, he shook his head and jogged away to the sports hall so he wouldn’t be late for the children.

\----

Several days later, as Glanni lay sprawled across Íþróttaálfurinn’s balloon basket, basking in the late afternoon sun, he lazily admiring Íþró as he walked on his hands along the edge of the basket. He was deliberately showing off and flexing his arms as he lowered himself into pushups, but Glanni wasn’t about to complain about that.

“You know, if you were a vegetable you’d be a cute-cumber,” Glanni winked, hoping to distract him and make him fall.

“Cucumbers are a fruit actually; it’s a common misconception that they’re a vegetable,” Íþróttaálfurinn replied with a smile, seemingly unfazed, and Glanni ‘accidentally’ threw an apple at him. But because Íþróttaálfurinn was Íþróttaálfurinn, he caught it with ease, and even began eating it, still precariously balanced upside down about 2000ft off the ground. Determined not to be beaten _that_ easily, Glanni tried again.

“No, if you were a fruit you’d be a _fineapple_ ,” he smirked, “And I swear if you say a pineapple isn’t a fruit I’ll push you out of this goddamn basket.” Íþróttaálfurinn flipped off the side into the basket, landing inches away from Glanni’s head.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he grinned, sliding down next to Glanni, who glared at him murderously.

“I hate you.”

“I hate you more,” he turned and kissed his cheek, laughing as Glanni shoved him away, a blush lightly colouring his skin pink.

\----

“It’s lucky I’ve got my library card, because I’m totally checking you out.”

“Glanni you’re banned from all the libraries in a 100km radius, and I _still_ don’t know how you managed that!” Íþró said exasperatedly as he handcuffed a shoplifter, deliberately avoiding looking towards where Glanni was perched on a nearby wall, swirling around a lollypop with his tongue.

“Oh, with skill, talent, and good looks, _obviously_ ,” Glanni drawled in response, biting down and shattering the lollypop into shards as he openly stared at Íþró’s ass.

“Leave, before I arrest you too,” Íþró rolled his eyes, hauling the thief to their feet as he spoke.

“On what charge?” He batted his eyelashes innocently, challenging him.

“All of them!” Íþróttaálfurinn turned around and took another pair of handcuffs from his pocket to show Glanni it wasn’t an empty threat. Glanni grinned wolfishly as he hopped off the wall, his heels clicking on the pavement as he disappeared into the shadows.

\----

“Don’t tell me if you want to pay for our dinner; just smile for yes, or do a backflip for no and I’ll pay,” Glanni murmured as he slunk out of an alleyway and draped himself around Íþróttaálfurinn’s shoulders. “Wait-” He realised his mistake too late, and Íþró moved away from him, and backflipped. How the _hell_ had he forgotten Íþró could do that? He did it every thirty fucking seconds for god’s sake!? 

“I think that means you owe me dinner?” Íþró laughed at Glanni’s irritated expression, “I’m in the mood for fish.” Glanni gagged at the thought, but took Íþró’s offered hand, burying the other one in his pocket, searching for money. He pulled out a handful of coins and lint.

“We’re going to the cheapest, nastiest sushi place we can find then,” Glanni groaned, letting himself be dragged along by Íþró, deliberately walking as slow as he possibly could, “I may be paying but I’m not going to let you enjoy it.” Íþró chuckled, and before Glanni could protest, swept him up into his arms bridal style. “Put me down you oaf!” Glanni hissed, smacking at Íþró’s arms in an effort to break free.

“Nope,” Íþró kissed him playfully, laughing again as Glanni pulled back and continued complaining. “If I’m not allowed to enjoy it, neither are you.”

\----

“Have you been covered in bees recently?” Íþróttaálfurinn said nonchalantly as he gazed out at the horizon, leaning against the side of the balloon basket. Glanni stared at him, brow furrowed in confusion. “I assumed, because you look sweeter than honey,” He added, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“What the actual fuck?” 

Íþróttaálfurinn couldn’t keep a straight face any longer, and burst out laughing. “Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you I smile!”

Okay, maybe that one was kinda cute. But he was _not_ going to give Íþró the satisfaction of acknowledging that fact. “Whatever,” he huffed, but that only succeeded in making him laugh harder.

“Do you want a raisin? No? Well how about a date?” Íþró’s words were becoming harder to understand through the laughter, but Glanni still rolled his eyes.

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later,” Íþró winked, and Glanni, unused to such statements from his… boyfriend (?)… choked on air. Okay, maybe he could admit that Íþró had won this round.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life <3


End file.
